The Recovery of The Scythe: Chapter 1
It’s hard to believe that a simple game of Capture the Flag and a lie, could translate into one demigod trying to take over the world. My name is Joseph Mierek. I’m a son of Zeus, god of the sky and king of Olympus. The story of how I came to Camp Half Blood is completely different from any other demigod. Before I went to Camp Zeus sent me around the world to meet some of my Olympian relatives. I have spent time with Athena, Artemis, Apollo, Ares, Hestia, Hephaestus, and Hades. These stories I promise I’ll tell later but for now the story must begin. I arrived at Camp six months ago. I am the only son of Zeus at Camp and for the first few weeks I felt alone and disconnected from the rest of the Camp. I had been hanging with gods for the past year and the other campers were afraid of me. But after a few more weeks the camp came around and accepted me. Those weeks seem like they were years away now… It was Friday night and we had just finished our meal in the Dining Pavilion and were preparing for Capture the Flag when Chiron pounded his hoof against the floor. Chiron is a middle aged looking guy when he’s in his wheel chair but in “reality” he’s a Centaur and our Camp director. “Campers tonight is Capture the Flag!” A roar went up through the crowd of demigods and Chiron had to stamp his hoof again to calm everyone. “You all know the rules, but I must repeat them again. He stared at the Ares Cabin. “The creek is the boundary line. All magic items are allowed. Once the opposing team has crossed the river with your flag the game is over. NO maiming or killing! And all opponents will be bound with honor and not with ropes or chains.” At the last two rules a groan was heard from a half of the group. Chiron continued saying “The Blue team will be lead by Jacob Phantasma.” Someone raised a black banner with a skull on it and a cheer rang out through the blue team. “And the Red team will be lead by Joseph Mierek.” My team roared when my banner was raised. An electric blue flag with a white eagle was raised. I turned around and looked at the flag. I fingered my pendant, the gift my father had given me when I was born; it looked exactly like the flag. I cracked a smile thinking of him giving it to me and telling me how he loved me. The memory was fuzzy but it was the only one I had. Well until all the craziness started. The sound of the conch horn brought me back to reality. My team had started walking to the woods and I had to fly to catch up. (Yeah I can fly. I’m a son of the sky god after all.) We headed for Zeus’s Fist; it had been reconstructed after the Battle of The Labyrinth. Now it looked like a real fist not a giant pile of deer droppings. It was made of a solid piece of rock craved to look like the fist was hammering the ground. I hovered to the top and stabbed the flag into the fist. We were ready for a fight. Chapter 2 Category:SonOfZeus1200 Category:The Recovery of The Scythe